Flowers
by India Weasley Took
Summary: -ONE SHOT-I wrote this suddenly in an impulse...Harry feels jealously towards Ron...something he thought would never happen.


"**Flowers"**

**Harry Potter fanfic**

**One shot**

**By India Kieser**

**Author's Note:** I suddenly had an impulse to write after months of not writing…I'm feeling solemn and sad so I'm going to wait till I can really write my stories well to start writing again. But for now, here's this…a little different than usual…

**THIS IS A ONE SHOT, SO THIS IS IT. THANK YOU.**

* * *

Harry watched Ron and Hermione out of the corner of his eye. Hermione was laughing as Ron kissed her cheek softly and handed her small daisy from the quidditch field. Harry knew this because he had been there when Ron picked it.

"Daisy or dandelion?" Ron had asked, twirling each one in his hand. "They'd both look beautiful in her hair…" Ron got that faraway look in his eyes as Harry clenched his teeth, trying not to lash out with words of anger.

"Daisy…" Harry murmured, and then he added to himself: "Her eyes would look gorgeous with it." Ron examined the daisy then said

"Right you are Harry…" He threw the dandelion onto the ground and marched of with the daisy as Harry stood there and watched the wind pull of each of the dandelion's seeds. They flew away in the wind after Ron, as if they themselves were Hermione, being pulled away after Ron.

Now Harry sat in the common room with them and felt his chest hurting as Ron and Hermione flirted together. He never thought there would come a day when Ron would take away something so important. Hadn't Ron been the friend Harry had always wanted? It would seem so...until now. Riding on the train to Hogwarts, this was the last thing he'd expect, next to falling in love in the first place. Harry turned away from the two of them and bent over his school work.

He was concentrating very well at first. He managed to push the dilemma out of his mind. But suddenly, he began to notice things…things around him, near him. Every time Hermione laughed, it sent a shiver down his spine. Every time she sighed, it made his chest ache. Every time she whispered "Oh Ron…" or "Stop Ron!" he would feel his eyes water then stop. Eventually, it became impossible for him to concentrate.

Harry pushed his glasses onto his nose again, as if it would help him ignore the sounds. He stared down at the potions homework but his mind had become flooded by Hermione. He saw her laughing the day they became friends. He saw her paralyzed in the hospital wing. He remembered how cold her touch was. He saw her helping him with Buckbeak's escape. Everything he looked at made him think of her. He turned to get a quill and it reminded him of how Hermione's handwriting was so perfect. He took his glasses off and it reminded him of how she would repair them. She hadn't done that for a long time.

Finally, Harry slammed his book and stood up abruptly, unable to take anymore of this. He looked over at Ron and Hermione. Hermione was gorgeous and perfect…but Ron…

Why him? Why had she chosen him when he had been so rude and mean to her before? Harry had been at her side, had protected her, had been kind to her…and yet here she was with that bastard Ron Weasley, and all he had done was stand in the corner being scared. He hadn't done anything. Harry had done it all. So why wasn't Hermione in his arms? Why didn't she love him?

Unable to stop himself, Harry marched over to the couple and stood in front of them. Ron was nuzzling Hermione's neck with his nose as she giggled. Both looked up at Harry as he came over with a puzzled expression.

"Harry?" Ron looked him up and down. "Anything to say?" Ron and Hermione waited.

But Harry waited too. He opened his mouth but felt the words he so wanted to say retreating to the back of his mind to be locked away in a place he never explored: here lay the thoughts of Voldemort and Sirius…they were things he never visited. And here the words about Ron and how he felt about Hermione shut themselves in, never to be said ever.

Harry shook his head slowly and didn't speak.

"Alright then." Ron and Hermione got up. "Listen, Herm and I are off to Hogsmeade. Care to come?" Harry looked his friend in the eye.

"No thank you Ron."

Neither noticing the tone, they simply shrugged and walked off, leaving him to be alone. They passed through the portrait hole, and Harry watched till the last strand of Hermione's hair had passed through. He went back to the table and sat. Even though he didn't want to, he made himself think about what they would do there, without him. How much they'd love each other, without him. How happy Hermione was, without him. They didn't even need Harry anymore it seemed…

The table shook and Harry jumped and looked next to him. Ginny was laying out tools.

"Pardon me Harry." She smiled. "Just sewing a skirt." Harry nodded.

"It's fine."

Ginny took out two things of fabric.

"Daisy or dandelion?" Ginny asked him.

Harry looked at her and then at the fabric. He sighed.

"Dandelion…" he replied.


End file.
